


Humanly Pets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Loki finds out that you’re not exactly fully human.





	Humanly Pets

You took a breath as you turned around, eyes closed tightly. You were caught and you damned well knew it. You never imagined that he would return home this night. Usually the man went on month long business trips across the country. Which usually gave you time to prepare the wolfsbane potion that you had needed in order to survive the week of the full moon.

But as you turned around and tried to hide the ingredients behind you, you knew he held questions on his tongue. Loki was a smart man, but you took great care in hiding your birthing status from him.

“Loki.” you swallowed the lump in your throat as he approached you. “Please, Loki; this isn’t what it looks like.”

“What it looks like is that you are either going through some Wicca phase and failed to ask me questions for tutoring you, or perhaps your creating a homemade soup that requires the exact ingredients for making wolfsbane.”

Ashamed and embarrassed, you hung your head, afraid to look at him.

“Y/N, what is the matter?” He asks, his tone soft and worried. “What is going on?”

“I wasn’t expecting you home for another three days, Loki.” you mumbled, slumping your shoulders. “I assumed that you would never see me in this state of mind.”

“Mind or body?” he blinked as he reached around you and grabbed a vial before examining its contents. “What are you hiding from me?”

“I can’t say.” you swallow, tears brimming your eyes.

He remained quiet for another moment as he examined the ingredients on the table. You could practically see his brain connecting the dots one by one. “You’re a werewolf. Aren’t you?”

Silently, you nodded. “Nobody in this town knows except the man that runs the apothecary in the square; he taught me how to make the potion by myself, all I have to do is gift him with half of my portion.”

Loki remained silent as you explained. You feared that he would run away and shout to the villagers, but the fear never presented itself. Instead, he took both of your hands and brought them to his lips before kissing each knuckle and meeting your gaze.

“I’ve known you for quite a few years now, Y/N.” he smiles lightly, despite the brash attitude of the subject matter. “But I can promise you, your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
